


Christmas Song

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 跩哥為他的情人不解風趣而發出個嘖聲，「驚人的山怪腦，衛斯理。」對方對他的形容不滿地怪叫，他沒有理會，補充說道：「我的意思是，我們至少有一個月的時間不會見到面，你是不是該表示一下……」中文字數：9443字





	

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家聖誕節快樂！

Christmas Song

 

進入聖誕假期的日子開始倒數，整個霍格華茲的布置也已經完成，古老城堡的牆壁上，掛著一串串冬青，或者是繫了紅色緞帶的鈴鐺，這些都是級長們在上週親自監督的成果。

為了確保假期過後，應處理事務不至於累積過多，因此在教授的建議下，各學院級長們進行了第一學期最後一次的會議。

這就是為什麼跩哥‧馬份現在會在這裡，而且一臉不耐煩的原因。

「說真的，我不認為有什麼還需要討論，」阿尼‧麥米蘭的屁股才剛碰到椅子，就搶在所有人之前開口：「該做的我們都做完了，學校也沒有其他地方要裝飾，一切完美。」停頓幾秒，這名總是喜歡誇耀自己如何用功的赫夫帕夫男孩，瞄了在場的級長們一眼，「比起這個，我還要利用時間預習下學期的課程呢，時間都不夠了。」

將一邊的膝蓋抬起，把腿翹到另一條腿上，跩哥靠向椅背，懶洋洋的看著說話者，沒有發表意見。他同意麥米蘭的說法，這場會議純屬無聊，只是在浪費彼此的時間。不過跩哥也不想附和對方，儘管麥米蘭是個純血，但是卻被分到了赫夫帕夫，又老是和方列里之類的麻種混在一起，他可瞧不起，所以他沒有吭聲。

「他在吹牛。」同為史萊哲林級長的潘西湊近跩哥，在他的耳邊悄聲說道：「要是我拿到他那樣的成績，都不好意思說自己有念書了。」

她的成功話逗到了他，跩哥發出個哼聲，勾起一個不屑的笑容。黑髮女孩顯然為此高興，她翹起嘴角，坐回自己的位子上。

然而就在他哼笑的同時，也有另一個人有著同樣的反應。坐在桌子另一邊的榮恩‧衛斯理歪了歪嘴巴，有些好笑的看著赫夫帕夫級長：「嘿，當麥教授說要開會的時候，也是你說『級長會議應該常常開』的哎。」

「這又不衝突，」被指出自相矛盾的麥米蘭，臉色閃過一絲尷尬：「沒錯，我是這麼說了，但前提是在真的有事情要討論的時候。」

紅髮的葛來分多聳聳肩，示意自己聽到了。

變換交疊的雙腿，跩哥的視線停留在葛來分多的紅髮級長上。榮恩‧衛斯理，討厭、噁心又骯髒的血統叛徒，他們家族的名聲比水溝還臭，打從一年級開始，他就看對方不順眼──本來應該是這樣才對。

本來應該是……

即使隔著一面桌子的距離，他還是能看見灑落在對方白皙臉蛋上的點點雀斑，卷曲的劉海蓋覆蓋在額頭前，留下一些陰影，將臉蛋襯得更立體，還有那淡金色的睫毛隨著眼瞼上下晃動著，將藍色的眼珠子給遮住了些。

是的，本來應該是，意味著已經不是了。他和紅髮衛斯理正在交往，暗地裡，除了彼此之外，誰也不知道。

這真是個令人匪解的問題，要知道他對衛斯理一家可沒有半點好感，何況紅髮男孩還是哈利‧波特最好的朋友，這簡直是最糟、最爛的選擇了。

如果可以，跩哥倒是很希望換個對象，一個有血統自覺、不喜歡麻瓜的純血女孩，而不是出名的麻瓜愛好者。

不過，除了紅髮衛斯理之外，他對其他人就是沒感覺，這真該死。所以結果才會演變成現在這樣。

或許是他下意識嘆了口氣的關係，引起了對方的注意。坐在對面的榮恩看向他，馬上就斂起笑容，撇撇嘴：「好像只有你一個人覺得開會很麻煩似的，幹嘛擺一副臭臉啊，看了就討厭。」

對方的話令跩哥挑起半邊眉毛。這傢伙是白痴嗎？他正在為他們之間的事情煩惱，而他的紅髮情人居然用這種態度對他？這真是太令人不愉快了。

「誰比較討人厭還不知道呢，窮鬼。和你待在一起不超過三十秒，我就要吐了。」他勾起嘴角，冷冷地諷刺道。

「那你就快點吐啊！」紅髮衛斯理因他的嘲諷，臉蛋唰地覆上一層紅暈。

對方漲紅的臉使他的情緒瞬間好轉，他得說，他很喜歡這樣。激怒紅髮男孩，讓對方的雙頰染上和頭髮相同的色澤，是一種樂趣。

就在跩哥正要接著嘲弄對方的時候，一個女聲打斷了他。

「好了，榮恩。」身為葛來分多的女級長，妙麗‧格蘭傑時常扮演著紅髮男孩的煞車器，她插入了對話，「這次開會不全然是沒事要討論的，芭瑪有話要講，讓她先說完吧。」

紅髮男孩小聲的咂了個舌，看上去相當不情願。樂趣被打擾的跩哥，亦不悅地哼了聲，他從來就不喜歡那個多事的女孩，總是梗在他與衛斯理之間，因此他小聲地啐道：「麻種。」不過除了身邊的潘西外，似乎沒有其他人聽見。

「咳嗯。」雷文克勞的級長芭瑪‧巴提清了清喉嚨，挺起胸膛：「是這樣的，芽菜教授說，在回家前，我們也該祝福學校的幽靈們聖誕快樂。」

「我們已經祝福過啦。」漢娜‧艾寶說。

「為什麼芽菜教授會告訴妳，而不是先向她的學院的級長們談？」這是阿尼‧麥米蘭的聲音。

兩個赫夫帕夫幾乎是同時開口，但是話的內容完全不同。雷文克勞的女級長輪番看了眼前的赫夫帕夫們一眼，選擇先回答後者的問題：「也許是因為我來的路上剛好碰到她，而阿尼，你剛好不在那裡。」接著她才把頭轉向艾寶，「是啊，大部份的我們都祝福過了，除了二樓女廁所的……」

「妳是說麥朵。」漢娜‧艾寶翻了個白眼，她舉起手，將自己的金色長髮從肩膀撥到後面，「老實說，我怕死她了，就是因為她，我才會從入學以來都不上那間廁所的。」

「她還蠻可怕的啊。」榮恩同意道。

芭瑪側過臉，懷疑的上下打量著葛來分多男級長：「……你去過女廁？」

紅髮男孩才張開嘴巴，妙麗便搶在前頭說道：「是我告訴他的，我以前去那裡上過廁所，她一直在哭。」語畢，女孩還狠狠地瞪了紅髮男孩一眼，這令葛來分多的男級長縮了縮脖子。

有鬼。跩哥在心裡嘀咕了聲，衛斯理和格蘭傑的反應太怪異了，他知道女孩們上廁所喜歡成群結伴，但衛斯理是男孩，應該不至於陪格蘭傑去上廁所吧？也許他要找時間問個清楚。

「喔。」雷文克勞級長理解的點點頭，不再看著榮恩，繼續說道：「所以說，我們級長得代表學生，向她說聲聖誕快樂。」

「這下就沒我們的事了吧。」阿尼‧麥米蘭再度發話：「我們男生總不能進女廁裡。」

「是沒事啦。」安東尼‧金坦點點頭，「我們差不多可以散會了，是吧？」

「等等。」這時候跩哥身邊的女孩發出了聲音。潘西微微揚起下巴，不以為然地說道：「有必要全部的女生級長都去嗎？隨便挑個代表不就得了。」

「那就妳去吧，帕金森。」漢娜一臉嫌惡的皺起眉毛，「我才不要去二樓女廁呢。」

「我？為什麼是我？」或許是沒想到會被點名，潘西雙手抱胸，防衛的看著其他人：「萬事通小姐可以去啊，這種爛工作交給她那種身份的人正好。」

「『那種身份』是什麼意思？」這回換榮恩發聲了。紅髮男孩擺在桌上的手捏成拳頭，但是在場所有人都知道衛斯理不會動手打女孩，因此這個動作沒有半點威嚇效果。

「哎唷，我又沒說錯什麼，好可怕喔。」潘西發出誇張的音調，並揚起得意的笑容，此一舉動惹得紅髮男孩更加忿忿不平。

「謝了，帕金森。」倒是葛來分多的女級長看上去不怎麼在意，她聳聳肩：「既然大家都不想單獨面對她的話，我可以自己去。」

「不，我還是覺得全部的女生級長一起去比較好。」芭瑪說：「讓妙麗一個人去應付麥朵太殘忍了。」

「好──吧。」漢娜拖了個長音，也妥協了。

現在史萊哲林女級長可以說是被孤立了，她抿抿唇，不滿的說：「幹嘛呢！她也說她能自己去了，就讓她一個人去啊。」

「妳如果真的不想就算了。」芭瑪‧巴提從椅子上站起身，「來吧，女孩們，讓我們早點解決這件事吧。」

妙麗和漢娜也站了起來，三位女級長就要一同離席。潘西回頭看了跩哥一眼，他沒有表示什麼，也不打算替她說話。黑髮女孩最後才咬咬嘴唇，不情願地說：「好啦，好啦，我就勉為其難的跟妳們去看看，誰知道妳們搞不搞得定她。」

四個女孩一起離開了會議室，剩下四個男孩坐在椅子上面面相覷。

「所以，」雷文克勞的男生級長安東尼說：「我們還呆坐在這兒是為了什麼？」

「誰知道。」阿尼率先將椅子推開，「我要走了，還有很多課文等著我看呢，再會囉。」

安東尼‧金坦看了看跩哥，又看看榮恩，無趣地嘆了口氣，也跟著離開了。

短短的時間內，這裡只剩下他們兩個人。跩哥望向他的紅髮情人，而對方也用那對湖藍色的眼眸回望著他。

「你為什麼還不走？」先從這個對視裡敗陣下來的是他的紅髮情人。榮恩垂下眼睛，抿抿嘴，而後問道。

他聳聳肩，有些好笑的看向對方：「你也沒走啊。」

「噢。」單獨相處的時候，紅髮男孩會變得更柔和些，也許本人沒有察覺到，但是跩哥打從他們開始秘密約會後，就發現了這點，「說得對，我要走了。」

「等一下。」當榮恩自椅子起身的同時，他卻伸出手，一把抓住了對方的手腕，「女廁是怎麼回事？」

「什麼怎麼回事……就跟妙麗說的一樣啊。」回覆他的時候，紅髮男孩甚至連眼睛都沒有看他，這讓跩哥的懷疑更加放大。

他瞇起眼睛，打量著他的紅髮情人，試圖想從對方的表情尋找破綻。最終他只是扯了扯對方的手，抬起下巴，指著自己旁邊的那個位子，說道：「過來。」

榮恩的視線回到了他的身上，不解的眨眨眼，經過短暫幾秒的思考後，收回自己被跩哥握住手腕那隻的手，而跩哥也乾脆放開對方，好讓對方能夠繞過桌子，走來自己這一側。

「幹嘛？」紅髮男孩一坐下，便開口問道。這個椅子剛才是潘西坐的，但是她不是他的情人，眼前的男孩才是。

他轉了半個身體，好讓他們彼此對視著，「好的，衛斯理，快放假了，你難道就沒什麼要和我說嗎？」

「說什麼？」然而他的情人沒能跟上他，持續一臉疑惑的樣子：「放假很好啊，這不用我說你也該知道吧。」

跩哥為他的情人不解風趣而發出個嘖聲，「驚人的山怪腦，衛斯理。」對方對他的形容不滿地怪叫，他沒有理會，補充說道：「我的意思是，我們至少有一個月的時間不會見到面，你是不是該表示一下……」

「喔，」他的提醒看來是達到作用了，榮恩點點頭，似乎明白了他的意思，應了聲，然後自椅子上微微傾身，雙手捧著他的臉，湊近他，在他的唇上落下一個青蜓點水般的吻，「……像這樣？」

唇瓣離開彼此後，他們之間的距離被重新拉開，紅髮衛斯理的雙頰染著紅暈，如同湖水的眼眸也直直地望向他的眼底。

僅僅一個吻，才不能滿足他呢。跩哥挑起唇角，有些逗弄意味地瞧著他的情人，「接近了，但是還不夠，你明白我的意思吧？」

「真囉嗦。」只聽見對方小聲地咕噥，餘下的話語便被他們第二次的親吻給掩沒了。

這間被作為會議室的房間內並不大，除了一個長桌與多張椅子之外，還有個大書架，上面按日期整齊地排列著記錄用的書冊，此外還有個壁爐，燃燒的柴火發出乾燥的斷裂聲，澄色的火光將整個會議室營造出溫暖的感覺。

兩個男孩親吻著彼此，榮恩不再坐在椅子上，而是整個人索性跨坐到跩哥的大腿。他們的嘴唇擠壓著空氣，發出了細碎的聲音，混著壁爐傳來的嗶啵響，一切都變得這麼安靜。

飄蕩在遠方空氣的，是合唱團的歌聲，那支孚立維教授親自指導的學校社團，將在放假前夕──也就是明天的晚餐時間表演，將祝福傳遞給每個學生，因此他們不得不加緊練習。

他的舌頭輕輕擦過紅髮情人的牙齒下緣，滑到另一邊，口腔內壁溫暖而且潮濕，還有淡淡的巧克力香，不用想他也知道，紅髮情人肯定在過來前吃過點心，以致於呼出來的氣息都有甜甜的味道。

沒多久，對方的舌頭也主動的捲了過來，他不再舔吮對方的腔壁，選擇與對方的舌頭糾纏，舌面摩擦過另一個人的舌頭，一些唾液在舌尖滾動，傳遞給對方，發出了撓耳的水聲。

紅髮情人的味道是好聞的，如同沐浴在陽光下的青草，還有那些美味的甜點，這些充盈了他的鼻腔，所能汲取的全是對方的氣息。

直到遠端合唱團停止了歌聲，他們才分開彼此。紅髮衛斯理微微喘著氣，潮紅色的臉蛋就像個成熟的蘋果，點點雀斑在此刻顯得格外可愛，淡金色的睫毛也在眼窩邊留下月牙般的陰影。跩哥看著他的情人，然後將幾屢垂落的紅色髮絲給撥開，掛到對方耳後，露出大片額頭。

抬起手，跩哥將指頭插進對方紅色的頭髮裡，輕輕將榮恩的後腦向下壓，榮恩沒有抗拒，順從的低下頭，於是他得以在對方的額頭上落下一個吻。

「……這樣夠了？」紅髮男孩問他。

再一次，遠端又響起了合唱團的聲音，跟剛才不同的贊美頌歌傳進他們的耳裡。壁爐的火光將男孩的紅髮照得更鮮豔，更明亮，就像另一簇火焰，卷曲的髮絲彷彿有著自己的生命力。那張灑了雀斑的臉蛋有半邊都映上澄黃色的光暈，眼前的男孩是那麼耀眼──屬於他的男孩。

「你說呢？」跩哥沒有正面回答問題，而是將球拋給對方，並且抬起鼻子，讓他們鼻尖磨擦。

對方發出個小小的呼嚕，語氣裡還夾雜著些微鼻音，「我猜不夠，因為你是個貪心的混帳。」

稱不上好的評價使得他笑了聲，「那是你，別告訴我你已經滿足了。」

他們又交換了一次短暫的親吻，在離開彼此嘴唇時，還牽起一屢銀絲，男孩的柔潤的唇瓣，因親吻而沾上晶亮的唾液，濕潤的光澤反倒被襯得更加誘人。

不過這只是個開始，跩哥已經打定了主意，要做得比親吻更多，好彌補他們碰不到面的整個假期，而且他確定他的紅髮情人也清楚接下來會發生什麼事。

由於他們現在的姿勢，稍稍仰起下巴，他的嘴唇便碰到了對方的頸子上，溫暖的肌膚與柔軟的觸感，都教人喜愛。一些紅色的髮絲勾到了跩哥的臉上，搔得他有些癢癢的，不過這回他沒有再理會它們的作怪，而是攏起自己的嘴唇，吸吮著對方白皙的脖頸，好大一聲『啾』從那裡發出，他才離開自己。

看著自己留下的痕跡，跩哥感到相當程度上的滿意。相較之下，紅髮男孩則是一掌捂住了方才被親吻的地方，語帶抱怨：「要是我家人問起怎麼辦，你肯定是故意的。」

「得了吧，衛斯理，它的位置夠裡面了，你完全可以用頭髮擋住。」他拉下對方捂著側頸的手，好讓那個吻痕露出來，「何況這玩意沒幾天就消了，我還覺得可惜呢。」

「是啊，真可惜喔。」榮恩有些悻悻然的回應，接著跩哥的視線便被對方金紅色的領帶、黑色的毛衣給遮蔽住。他感覺到身上的男孩正頃下身，鼻息撲打在他的頸部，然後那對柔軟的嘴唇便覆在那之上。

他的情人吸吮著他的側頸，有些疼，跩哥完全可以想見對方朝他的脖子做了什麼。果不其然，當紅髮男孩離開那裡，調整好他們之間的距離，重新對視彼此的時候，臉上掛了個得逞的笑容。

「卑鄙的小鼬鼠。」他哼了聲。

「嘿，明明是你先開始的。」對方沒有因此不高興，反而嘴咧得更大，似乎很開心能夠整到他。

跩哥又發了個鼻哼，他可不想讓他的情人得意太久。他的一隻手留在對方的腰部，而另一隻手則抬高到男孩的領口前，抓住了對方的領結，略加施力，輕鬆地就將那條金紅色的領帶給扯下。

隨意一扔，有著葛來分多配色的領帶便落在了椅腳旁的地板上。「嘿！」紅髮男孩又呼了聲，大概是不太滿意他的處理方式。不過跩哥才不管這個，並且他也要讓紅髮男孩無暇去思考那條領帶。

手指向下，他解開了對方襯衫上面的幾顆釦子，衛斯理倒吸了口氣，好像終於意識到他們現在手邊正在幹的是什麼事。

對方的毛衣開始變得礙事了，跩哥離開對方的領口，改從衣襬處進行。他把榮恩的毛衣捲起，掀到胸口處，再接續方才還沒全數解開的釦子。

完成這個工作後，對方完全解開的襯衫被他拉開。手指撫摸到對方裸露的腹部，使得紅髮男孩發出咯咯笑聲，也學著他剛才所做的，把手伸進跩哥的毛衣裡，解開藏在毛衣底下的校服。

指尖在對方的肌膚一吋吋向上游走，來到對方的胸部，儘管男孩的胸部平坦，但是跩哥一向喜歡逗弄那裡。他的食指腹壓到那微微凸起的乳首，勾起手指，再推上去，男孩打了個顫，這正是他想要的結果。

紅髮情人解著他襯衫釦子的動作，因為受到刺激而稍稍停頓，不過他並不打算就此停下來等待對方，跩哥改用姆指撫過男孩的乳尖，輕輕按壓，再左右磨擦，對方又再次停下了手上的動作。

他翹起半邊嘴角，這很有趣，不是嗎？要是可以的話，他還想送上個親吻，在對方敏感的乳頭上。可惜毛衣還掛在對方的胸膛，除非他把對方的毛衣給整個脫下，否則要實行這個動作反倒有點麻煩。

考量到現在的季節，還有他們的地點，最後跩哥放棄了這個想法。其實這也無所謂，反正他還有其他更多的事可以做。

抱著這個念頭，他將手指從對方衣服下的乳尖抽離，順著身體的線條，撫摸向下，轉而來到對方的腹股溝上。

紅髮男孩好不容易解開他全部的釦子，兩隻手從跩哥的毛衣裡抽出，擺到了他的肩膀上。他給予對方一個讚賞的笑容，指頭滑到對方的褲頭，將拉鍊吋吋退下。

原先停在對方腰部的那隻手，則從男孩的後背來到臀部，拉扯已經鬆開褲頭的褲腰。榮恩配合他的動作，稍稍站起身，好讓跩哥能把情人的褲腰褪至膝蓋。另外還有內褲，也被他一併拉下。

男孩淡紅色的性器呈現半勃起的姿態，覆在其上的淡色恥毛襯托著生殖器的色澤，看起來是如此淫猥，不管他過去曾經見過幾次，仍然會為紅髮情人的性器官著迷。跩哥的手掌覆了上去，榮恩的呼吸也因興奮而加重。

他喜歡撫弄對方的性器，喜歡它在他的手中漲大的感覺。跩哥的五根指頭都包裹住了對方的肉莖，自根部輕輕揉捏。他的動作令紅髮男孩發出愉悅的呻吟，並且瞇起了那對彷若湖面的眼眸，雙唇微啟，看上去是那麼的性感。

指頭放開了對男孩淡紅色肉莖的箝制，而改握住藏了小球的囊袋，這裡也有著美妙的觸感。榮恩扭動著身體，弓起背，情慾催促男孩把手從他的肩膀上移開，擺到了跩哥的皮帶並且試圖解下它。

與方才跩哥俐落的動作比起來，紅髮男孩解他的褲頭則顯得有些笨拙，他相信其中很大的原因，是被跩哥玩弄性器而分了神。男孩終於把他的拉鍊拉下，有些粗暴的扶上他的褲腰，向下拉扯。

當他的內褲被對方給扯下後，解除束縛的陰莖彈了出來，並且小伏度的晃動。只見紅髮男孩嚥了口口水，然後也用手指撫摸起他。

現在他已經完全挑起了情人的性慾，仰起下巴，還坐在椅子上的跩哥吻了對方的頸子一口，雙手從榮恩的性器拿開，繞到臀部，揉捏起這富有彈性，柔軟卻又不失健美的屁股。

一手佔據一邊股瓣，向外扳弄，男孩喘息著，加快了套弄他陰莖的速度。

「轉身，背對我。」他的嗓音有些沙啞，低低地在對方耳邊呢喃。

榮恩乖巧地點點頭，手指停下了對跩哥的服務，旋過身，改放到自己的膝蓋上緣，而膝蓋下緣則是對方的褲子，鬆垮垮地掛在小腿上。紅髮情人現在用臀部對著他，正如他所知的那樣，牛奶色的肌膚光滑而且漂亮。

「翹高一點，衛斯理，你這樣我看得不夠清楚。」跩哥有些惡意的說，事實上對方的屁股在他面前可說是一覽無疑，只是他總喜歡說點話來調侃對方。

「真該死，你難道就不可以別說出來嗎？」儘管榮恩發出抗議，卻還是依言乖巧地抬高了臀部。

好極了。跩哥的雙手重新扶上對方的臀部，姆指靠近內側，施加點力道，使得藏匿在臀縫之中的淡紅色皺褶暴露出來。他先用中指摸了摸那裡，而後推入第一節。他的情人跟著悶哼了聲，沒有阻止他。

接著他把食指也塞了進去，從第一節，第二節，然後完全沒入。雖然他們過去做愛過，但是紅髮男孩的甬道總是那麼緊，他必需做好準備的工作，才不會讓彼此都很難受。

略為分開兩根指頭的距離，曲起第一節，打直，再曲起，再打直。擴張的過程中，他的情人呼吸急促，他也是如此。跩哥讓手指在那裡畫圈，直到他感覺出對方的身體較為放鬆後，才退出指頭。

他的一隻手扶在對方的臀肉上，另一隻手則捧住自己的陰莖。男孩背對著他緩緩坐下，扶在對方身上的手引導男孩正確的方向，並且讓自己的陰莖對準他即將要進入的穴口。

龜頭先端進入對方的肛門，幾乎教人窒息的緊窒感隨及包住了他，在龜頭完全頂入後，接下來的部份就容易得多，當男孩成功坐到他的大腿上，他的整個陰莖都已經沒入其中。

紅髮情人的腸壁是炙熱而且乾燥的，但是卻令他得到強烈的滿足感，跩哥的雙手都扶到了對方的髖部，輕輕推動男孩，而對方跟著墊起腳尖，進行他們的塞活運動。

這種被包覆的感覺真是太美妙了，難以形容的快感全數集中在下腹，他的陰莖被稍稍退出，又重新頂入深處，接合的部位沒有一絲空隙，契合的贴著彼此。

榮恩在他的身上淺吟著，每個單字都像斷開的音符，湊不成完整的句子，並且夾雜著粗重的喘息：「喔……馬份──對，就是那裡……嗯──」

「衛斯理，很好，就是這樣──哼嗯……該死，好緊……」他也是如此，喘著氣，吐出滿足的呻吟。

遠端的歌聲停下來了，合唱團似乎又唱到一個段落，但是他們的性事還在繼續，而且愈來愈激烈。

「所以我說了，這簡直是浪費時間──」倏地，一聲高亢的女聲傳入他們的耳裡，跩哥與榮恩的動作同時停了下來。他認得這個聲音，是潘西。

「妳才沒說呢，好嗎？」另一個女孩的聲音顯然是出自漢娜‧艾寶，還有陣陣腳步聲，因為沒了合唱團的歌聲，而變得更容易辨識，「而且要不是因為妳，她才不會哭得那麼久呢。」

「艾寶，妳想吵架嗎？誰知道她那麼容易哭，真沒用。」潘西的反駁聲由遠而近。

「好了，好了，這沒什麼好爭論的，反正已經結束了。」這回說話的是芭瑪‧巴提。

坐在他身上的紅髮男孩回過頭，看了他一眼，湖藍色的眼眸寫滿了主人的緊張。但是跩哥不比對方好上哪裡去，他不知道女級長們為什麼又回來了，但是如果她們現在打開會議室的門，就會看見衣服和褲子都被扒開的榮恩‧衛斯理，以及把性器插在對方體內的跩哥‧馬份。

他的目光掃著整間會議室，這裡太小了，幾乎無處可藏，除了桌子和椅子之外，就只剩下個書架──

書架！一個激靈閃過他的腦海，跩哥壓低音量，推了推他的情人，「起來，去書架後面。」

「喔，喔。」榮恩點點頭，整個身體離開他，在交合部位分開時，跩哥的陰莖還彈了一下。

他們提著褲子，可以說是狼狽的逃到了書架後面。差不多在同一個時間，會議室的門被打了開來。

「嗯，奇怪，男生們呢？」漢娜環顧四週，提出了疑問。

「大概回去了吧。」妙麗接著開口，並重重地嘆了口氣。

芭瑪咂了個舌，不太高興地說：「他們也太不負責任了，我們離開前可沒有說要散會。」

「喔，是喔，」潘西不以為然地哼了聲，「早在妳們提議要全部女生一起去的時候，就該想到這點了。」

躲在書架後的紅髮男孩看上去相當緊張，而且連褲子都還沒穿好。雖然跩哥已經把褲子拉到大腿了，但陰莖卻還呈現勃起狀態，沒辦法馬上收進褲子裡。

忽然，一種惡作劇的念頭起了上來。他的手搭上了紅髮男孩的臀部，悄悄捏了一下。榮恩轉頭瞪了他一眼，一副想破口大罵，卻不得不憋住的模樣，太有趣了。

「那是什麼？」漢娜偏過頭，眼神看向落在地板上的領帶。

「噢，該死。」榮恩用氣音小聲地咒罵。

妙麗走向那裡，彎下腰，將領帶拾起，「我們學院的，八成是榮恩掉的，我拿回去問問他。」

「哎唷，真可笑，居然有人會把領帶忘在這裡。」潘西也踏前一步，尖刻地說：「萬事通小姐，妳的男朋友還真是邋遢。」

「他不是我男朋友。」將領袋塞進裙子的口袋裡，妙麗平淡的說。

是我的男朋友。跩哥在心底好笑的想著，然後覺得這樣藏匿起來的行為有些可笑，要是剛才那些女生看到他們交合的畫面，那正好，等於是直接向所有人宣布了榮恩‧衛斯理是屬於誰的。

他湊近紅髮情人，帶了幾分惡意，一手扳開對方的股瓣，將自己的性器毫無預警的頂了進去。

「啊──」突如其來的插入使得紅髮男孩發出驚呼，不過跩哥很快就捂住了對方的嘴巴，讓對方的聲音被硬生生吞了回去。

停下走向門口的腳步，漢娜回過頭：「什麼聲音？」

「什麼？我沒聽到什麼聲音啊。」潘西皺起眉頭，「妳是幻聽吧。」

跩哥向前一推，再稍稍退出，他們就著這個姿勢繼續性愛。榮恩轉過頭來，看向他的眼神充滿責難，但是這非但沒能達到遏阻作用，反而讓跩哥更加興致盎然。

「也許是合唱團。」妙麗說，然後把手插進放了領帶的口袋裡，「走吧。」

「嗯。」芭瑪應了聲，然後重新踏起腳步。

女孩子們離開時帶上了門，他們仍然躲在書架後面做愛，他的陰莖在對方的甬道中尋找著，髖部向前推壓。

最後腳步聲完全消失，榮恩才掙脫了跩哥的手，忿忿地說：「去死吧，馬份，你這……喔，白痴……」

「你不會希望我死的，」一滴汗珠自跩哥的額頭滑落，從下巴滴落，他的聲音聽上去得意洋洋，「要知道──嗯……要是我現在死了，你就得靠自己高潮了。」

「噢，去死吧，你真的，哈啊……去死好了──」伴隨著咒罵聲，兩個人一起到達了頂點。

他將自己發洩過後的陰莖自對方體內拔出來，紅髮男孩趴在地板上，閉起眼睛，看上去筋疲力竭，又像是在享受這個寧靜的時刻。跩哥摸了摸對方豔紅的髮絲，嘴唇湊近對方耳邊，小聲地道：「聖誕快樂，鼬鼠。」

聽見他的話，榮恩睜開眼睛，輕輕笑了聲：「臭雪貂，聖誕節又還沒到。」

他們又交換了一個吻，遠方合唱團再次響起了歌聲，是他們耳熟能詳的聖誕歌。

 

END


End file.
